Operation: Negi's Crush
by Noxos
Summary: A story that takes place after the Magic World arc with Yue's new spell can Nodoka find the answer to the burning question: does Negi sensei love me


Operation Negi's Crush

Nodoka is quietly reading a book at her room when suddenly an excited Yue and Haruna entered holding a book and a wand Yue said "Nodoka I have done it I have mastered a spell I learned back at the Magic World"

Nodoka who continued reading her book said. "Really what does it do?"

Yue replied "it can copy the body of another living thing along with it's voice and strength even disguising it's Ki and Magical power to the point that no one will notice the difference except for the personality"

Nodoka who was showed a bit of interest said "isn't that the same spell that girl with Fate used I thought it can only be done with her artifact?"

Haruna who finally talk said "well yeah but hers was a permanent one that can be dispelled by her own wish this spell is well…. Temporary besides it's time to execute Operation Negi's Crush"

Nodoka then blush at the three words Haruna said and finally started listening more intently by closing her book and facing them. "Which is?"

Haruna then grin and Said "well we will use the spell to copy Kotaro's body. and you and Negi will have a talk about love"

Nodoka then blush redder at the thought of discovering of what Negi thought of him. But saw a flaw in the plan " but how will we get Kotaro to go along with the plan?"

Yue who grin a bit said " not a problem it's already taken care of." Yue then shouted loudly " Kotaro get in here!!!"

Kotaro then entered the room with a smile on his face "don't worry Ane-san Yue and Haruna explained everything to me and you don't need to worry I arranged a meeting with Negi an hour from now I told him to meet me outside of the dormitory"

Nodoka then sweat drop and said" but wouldn't it be easier if Kotaro asked Negi-Sensei instead?"

Haruna then pointed out "and what? Ruin all the fun ."

Nodoka then said "but wouldn't Negi –Sensei notice the difference in our personality?"

Haruna then started to look for something in her pocket while Yue said "that's why we told Kotaru kun so he can listen to you conversation and tell you all what he would say. Haruna then found what she was looking for and showed it to Nodoka "and before you try and ask as how we will do it we have this" she then showed her a hearing aid and contact lens "with this we will be able to see what is happening via this TV and hear everything and still tell you what to do or say this is all possible by the newest invention of Hakase-san"

Yue said " so how about it will you do it?"

Kotaro while grinning said " this will be really fun Nodoka-Ane-san so just say yes"

Haruna also grinning said "besides you will finally find out what he thinks about you"

Nodoka with all this pressure of what her friends are doing for her sake which she could never think of finally gave in and accepted the offer

-=Outside of the Dormitory=-

And that's how she ended up in this difficult situation walking along with her beloved Negi-Sensei in Kotaro's body. She then decided to start a conversation but was a bit nervous talking to him in a different body and voice "So Negi the reason why I called you out here is because I was wondering if you like any of the girls in you class?"

Negi then had a smile on his face and said "of course I like them all they are my students. no matter how rowdy they may be."

Nodoka not satisfied with her answer ask. "no I mean is their anyone in your class that you love?"

Negi suddenly became nervous and said "lo….lo…love what do you mean Kotaro I am their teacher I only love them as my students."

-=Nodoka ,Yue, and Haruna's room=-

Yue who was watching the whole thing said "wow Negi-Sensei became abit nervous suddenly do you think his lying Haruna?"

Haruna who had big grin on her face "think I know his lying I mean look at his face it may fool Iincho-san but not my me"

Yue sweat drop then turned her attention to Kotaro who was holding a mic "Kotaro keep up the good work

Kotaro then had a grin on his face "yeah …yeah… Yue just continue watching and leave this to me"

Yue not saying a word turned her attention back to the screen

-=back with Nodoka and Negi=-

Nodoka who saw abit of his nervousness then continued with the topic "really I mean after kissing some of them for the pactio thing. And the thing that happened back at the Magic World you must feel something for them."

Negi who gave a surrendered look said "alright Kotaro since you are my friend I will tell you but you first have to guess"

Nodoka who showed a spark of hope then thought of a name from her class "how about Asuna-Anesan?"

Negi who was startled by the name then chuckled abit "no no Asuna san it more of a big sister for me theirs no way I would like her"

"Anya san?"

"Nope she is my for me only a childhood friend"

"How about…." Nodoka then felt abit of nervousness asking this "Nodoka Anesan?"

-=back with Yue and the others=-

Yue hearing the last sentence then had a bit of excitement in her eyes "Kotaro, Haruna it's time Nodoka just ask him if he likes her"

Haruna who was busy drawing her manga and Kotaro who was resting on the floor after the part where Nodoka was guessing who does Negi like. Then stop what they where doing and glued their eyes on the screen leaving Yue no space to look on what will happen. Suddenly realize something and check the clock then her book

-=back with Negi and Nodoka=-

Negi who blush deep red with the last name his friend said and nervously said "We….Well am Nodoka san is ahmm special to me"

Nodoka showed more hope continued to persuade the Kid teacher "really how special?"

Negi who was still blushing said "she…. she's uhmm well a really special student to me"

Nodoka still not satisfied with the answer ask him again "I was right aren't I you do like Nodoka Anesan,"

Negi showed his surrendered face and close his eye and finally said "The truth is Kotaro I…I..I

-=Back with Yue, Haruna and Kotaro=-

Haruna who was smiling and still glued her eyes on the screen "here it comes guys the happiest moment of Nodoka"

Kotaro who was also doing the same said "heh heh Negi I can now call you a real man"

Yue who was still reading her book found something surprising then run to the two spectators and said "Guys guys .. I found something that could really jeopardized our plan

Haruna who maintained her eyes being glued on the screen asked "what?"

Yue who calmed herself said "the spell will only last –"

-=Back with Negi and Nodoka=-

"The truth is Kotaro I…I..I Lo..Love No..do ka san." Negi finally said in defeat still closing his eye "there's just something about her that the rest of the class doesn't have even Chamo agrees with me at first I ignored my feeling with my role as her teacher but after keeping it too long I can't take it anymore I just had to tell someone and talk about it properly something I couldn't do with Chamo. So thanks for helping me get it off my chest" Negi smiled while still maintaining his closed eyes.

Nodoka couldn't be any happier her long time crush her own teacher finally confess to her she then thought "_yes yes he really likes me.. well he loves me he said it himself I feel so happy. This feeling I am having right now can't be explained with words Negi Sensei Loves ME!!!.... Wait a minute why do I see my Violet hair I thought I was in Kotaro's body._" she then checked her body and saw that she was she again. Which was not good for this situation."_I am so dead with Negi sensei_"

-=back with Yue Haruna and Kotaro=-

Yue and Haruna Was shocked on what just happened. While Kotaro was panicking while saying "What do we do the spell has just worn off this is bad Negi will find out and were dead "

Yue then ask Haruna "Haruna san do you have any Plan B's"

Harun answered her question" I wish I never expected this would happen" she then got back to her normal look "but this is what makes it more fun and exciting

Yue was surprised on her friends reaction and just continued watching what her friend would do

-=back with Negi and Nodoka=-

Nodoka was sweating with all the nervousness she is feeling right now. But with all the pressure she was feeling she didn't know what she was about to do

Negi who still had his eyes close suddenly felt some one's lips pressed to his own at first he thought _"what is Kotaro doing has he gone Gay on me" _but when he opened his eyes he saw somebody that wasn't his furry friend. But for some weird reason instead of protesting he just continued with the kiss enjoying the softness of her lips and the great feeling he had right now

Nodoka who notice his approval of the kiss first didn't notice that he saw her already thought "_what the he is alright with Kotaro kissing him Negi Sensei I thought you love me but instead I find out you are gay" _she then noticed his eyes were actually open and that he knew who was he kissing and decided to just continue on with their kiss while they both felt the warmth of the sunset on both of them

-=back with Kotaro, Haruna and Yue=-

Haruna, Yue and Kotaro was back doing their own thing they decided not to see or hear what would Negi and Nodoka would talk about after the kiss and giving them their own time even with the protest of both Haruna and Kotaro. Ok so Yue just shut off the TV and threatened them both with magic to keep the TV off and not ruin the moment. Of course Kotaro beat her up after all after the training he received at the Magic World how couldn't he But due to his morals to not hurt a girl he couldn't.

Kotaro who wasn't really enjoying the quietness decided to start a conversation "so do you think Negi was lying just now?"

Yue who suddenly felt offended on what Kotaro said about her teacher "what do you mean Negi-Sensei would never lie to Nodoka especially about love!!"

Kotaro who had a grin on his faced decided to enjoy a bit of argument with Yue "are you sure? He is a man and like any other man he has urges. To lie just to get what he wants"

Yue who had enough of Kotaro mocking her sensei the boy he gave up on just so her best friends could have him grab her wand and directed it to Kotaro "that's it I'm going to shut you up and show you why I was well known in that Magic Academy!!" she then started firing random objects at him using magic while Kotaro was dodge each one without even one hitting him

Haruna who was watching their argument suddenly grab a book with the words My Evil Plans written on the front she then wrote "note to self talk to Negi and Nodoka about Operation: Noisy Wolf Boy x Magical Silent Girl" she then had a big grin on her face. Marking the Operation: Negi's Crush a complete success. And continued watching the argument

-=Negi and Nodoka=-

Negi and Nodoka are seen in a restaurant having a candle light dinner in the beautiful rays of the moon laughing and continued eating loving each other company that they both know they will enjoy for a very long time.

_The End_


End file.
